


This is the Road to Ruin

by angelictardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelictardis/pseuds/angelictardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an easy, run-of-the-mill hunt. Something to help the fallen angel get used to hunting as a human. This wasn’t supposed to happen. But now Dean was in the back of the impala with the unconscious Cas, yelling at Sam to drive faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Road to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "official" destiel fic. It's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The title comes from "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy, which just happens to be the song I was listening to when I was trying to come up with a title. Comments are much appreciated :)

The werewolf had come out of nowhere. They had no time to react when it had suddenly leapt out and threw Cas against the side of the alley. Dean’s heart had gone up to his throat when he didn’t get back up. 

Dean yelled to get the werewolf’s attention and pulled the trigger of his gun. He didn’t miss. 

It was supposed to be an easy, run-of-the-mill hunt. Something to help the fallen angel get used to hunting as a human. This wasn’t supposed to happen. But now Dean was in the back of the impala with the unconscious Cas, yelling at Sam to drive faster. He was trying to ignore the desperation in his voice and the looks Sam was sending him in the mirror. 

They needed to get to the motel and the first aid kit. Dean was cursing himself for not foraging a proper fake identity and health insurance for the former angel. 

“...Dean?” 

Dean looked down to see two blue eyes staring at him. 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. You’ll be okay” Dean said, his hand making it’s way to the side of Cas’ head. 

“Dean I-” 

“No.” Dean said, cutting him off. “Not now, just rest. You probably have a concussion.”

Cas closed his eyes and gave a small nod. He suddenly slumped against Dean, his head resting on his shoulder. Dean’s heart starting to beat a little faster, thinking that Cas had passed out again, but it slowed down when he saw his eyes open. 

Dean sighed in relief and leaned his head back on the seat. He looked up at his brother to see a small smirk on his face. 

“Shut up”

“I didn’t say anything”

“Still. Shut up”

~

When they reached the motel, Dean helped Castiel get out of the car while Sam went to unlock the door. Dean really hoped that if anyone decided to look out their window, they would just assume that he was helping a drunk friend. 

Dean finally let go of Cas as they got into the room and sat him down on the edge of one of the beds. 

He set up a chair opposite him and took his head in his hands so he could assess the damage. 

Cas looked at him with a small frown. 

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” said Dean, taking the damp cloth that Sam offered him and dabbing lightly at the small amount of blood at Cas’ hairline. Giving him a pointed look when Castiel winces, but then looking away when Cas continued to stare. 

“You’re not unbreakable anymore. You need to be more careful,” he continued, focusing on his task and trying to avoid Castiel’s gaze. 

“I _know_ Dean. I-”

“We should have waited longer before doing this.”

“We didn’t kn-”

“I mean, you’ve only been human for a few weeks.”

“Dean.”

“Damn it, I should have-”

“ _Dean_.” Cas said firmly, grabbing the hand that held the cloth. 

Dean finally met the former angel’s eyes, heart lurching embarrassingly as Cas took his other hand. 

“You’re hurt,” Cas said, looking down at the other man’s arm. Dean also looked down to find a large cut he didn’t remember getting. He was trying to remember how he got it when he looked back up to see Castiel’s eyes just inches from his own. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“Cas...” Dean whispered, hand dropping the cloth to cup the side of Cas’ face. 

He leaned forward, eyes closing, to catch Cas’ lips with his own. He moved his other hand to the opposite side of the fallen angel’s face as Castiel gripped his arms tightly. It was with desperation that their lips slid together, gripping each other tightly and refusing to let go. 

Neither of them heard the footsteps walking across the room towards the door. Or the sound of the door opening and closing with a soft click as Sam quietly left the room, smiling along the way.


End file.
